


All is Said and Done

by ColorWithMarker



Series: Sharon Carter Appreciation [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post-Civil War (Marvel), civil war spoilers, sharon carter appreciation month
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorWithMarker/pseuds/ColorWithMarker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had to be an answer as to why the world fell apart around them.</p><p>For Sharon Carter Appreciation Month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sharon was alone, but at the same time, she wasn’t. Everyday started feeling like she wasn’t alone when she obviously was.

She stared down at the tombstone before her. Read the same bold letters over and over again.

CAPTAIN STEVEN GRANT ROGERS

1920 – 2016

SON. BROTHER. AVENGER. HERO.

There’s another line of text covered by the large pile of flowers sitting against it. On top are a collection of colorful stones. Wanda explained to Sharon that it’s a Jewish custom to leave rocks on the grave of a loved one. Sharon had done the same once, when she saw a green rock that reminded her of Natasha’s eyes outside her apartment building, and thought maybe Steve would want something to remind him of Natasha. As far as anyone knew, she hasn’t been here since the funeral.

To be fair, most of the Avengers avoided this place like the plague. It reminded them of the war they had. The lives they’d lost. The stupid pettiness they’d come to agree upon after all was said and done. The friendships and teammates that no longer meant anything. This war had pulled them all apart.

The only people Sharon has talked to since are Sam, Wanda, and Clint. Sam because he was trying his damnedest to keep it all in and not crack in front of everyone, until one night he accidentally chipped a coffee mug and he finally broke down and cried to Sharon on the phone. Wanda because she was the strongest one out of the bunch, and a reminder that she already knew what people were going through, even if it wasn’t as personal as hers. And Clint to let him know that there are still no files on his family in any database, and to tell Laura that her get-well baskets were a touching gesture.

Sharon feels the presence of someone again, but this time, she knows there’s someone there. He called her and asked for her to meet him here. She turns and looks at Nick Fury. His one arm is in the pocket of his hoodie, the other holding a manila envelope. He’s not wearing his eyepatch, but instead sunglasses. He holds out the envelope to her.

She looks at it blankly. They already talked about it. This is the answer that has everyone on edge. The man who killed Steve Rogers.

No one knows for sure. It happened underground, where the only people present were Steve, Tony, and Bucky. The heroes didn’t want to jump to any conclusions as to who to culprit was, but SHIELD saw the beat-up Iron Man and only slightly-damaged Winter Soldier and chose to arrest both on the spot. Tony posted bail easy. The Winter Soldier had help escaping, and though Sharon wasn’t one to point fingers, she had a suspicion it was Natasha’s doing.

“So,” Fury said, raising an eyebrow, “do you really wanna know who did it?”

Sharon closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Someone had to look. Someone had to make the decisions here. The Avengers needed to know where to go from here. If Fury was giving her the answer, there must be a reason. She opened her eyes and looked at Fury. His face and body language were neutral. She had no idea what to expect.

She took to folder from him and opened up to read the paper inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon doesn't want to do damage control, but it doesn't look like she has a choice.

The coffee in the diner was shit. It tasted like someone put in the minimal amount of the bean before filling the rest with sewer water. But it was warm, and it’s uncharacteristically cold in May. But Sharon wasn’t in DC, where the temperature was nearing ninety degrees. This was Iowa, in what felt like the middle of nowhere, in a diner with the world’s shittiest coffee.

When they walked in, Sharon picked up her head and felt relief. At the very least, this wouldn’t look totally suspicious. Nothing wrong with her sitting with Clint and his family in a diner. Unless someone happened to recognize her and Clint. Then there might be a problem.

Sharon pushed herself further into the booth so there was room for Lila and Laura, the latter holding Nathaniel until they could clean off the high chair. Clint slid down the bench across from her with Cooper. He took one look at the coffee and wrinkled his nose.

“Should’ve warned you not to drink that stuff,” he said apologetically.

For the first thirty minutes, they sat there and acted like what looked like a group of normal people. The kids colored on the back of their paper placemats with crayons that Laura had in her purse. Nathaniel spat his applesauce all over themselves. Lila almost cried when her parents told her she wasn’t allowed to have soda because it was bad for her. Sharon smiled now and then while picking at the salad she’d ordered.

Then Laura pulled out a bag of quarters and asked the kids if they wanted to play on the mechanical rides outside. They cheered and followed their mom outside. Clint took Nathaniel from his high chair and bounced him a little while reading the file Sharon put on the table.

“Holy fuck,” he whispered, putting his hand over Nathaniel’s ear before swearing. “How’d he find out?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “He didn’t have the time to explain. A few agencies are still on the hunt for him, and he’s got people in other places keeping him off the map in plain sight. And three minutes wasn’t nearly enough time.”

“Yeah, no kidding. He always keeps his cards close to himself.” Clint shut the file and pushed it back to Sharon, who stuffed it in her messenger bag. “So what’s the play?”

“You play not-superhero-but-super-dad at your farm and lay low. We’re still trying to make sure that no one finds out about your family, and it’s still hard to trust anyone nowadays. I have to find someone who’s gonna be as level-headed as you, if that’s even possible anymore.” Sharon shifted her position so her right leg was propped on the bench with her left leg laying on it, and her back to the wall. She ran her fingers through the ends of her hair and stared at Lila’s half-eaten plate of ravioli. Nathaniel began fussing. “This blows.”

“Welcome to the big leagues, agent. This only gets worse the higher up you go,” Clint said with a smirk. He motioned for Sharon to hand over the diaper bag, which she did. He pulled out a bottle and started feeding Nathaniel. “Isn’t damage control the best?”

“‘Damage control’? The second this information gets out, SHIELD’s going to murder him!” Sharon exclaimed quietly, looking around to making sure none of the patrons overheard. She sunk lower into her booth and looked back to Clint. “I don’t know who else to turn to. Everyone else would be compromised the second they found out, even Nat.”

Clint opened and closed his mouth, his brow wrinkling in confusion. “I mean…”

Sharon sat up. “What’cha thinking?” she asked.

“Maybe – _maybe_ there’s someone who might be able to help you without any emotions getting the best of them,” Clint said. He balanced Nathaniel in one arm before writing on his placemat in green crayon. He passed it on to Sharon.

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t tell you this if I wasn’t.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sharon offered to fly over to London, but Thor was nice enough to insist that he come meet her. He said it would be much cheaper for the both of them, and it only took him thirty minutes to fly across the ocean, maybe longer depending on how heavy the air traffic was at the time. She was instructed to meet him in the middle of a field far from the city, so he wouldn’t cause a commotion when he landed.

Sharon arrived half an hour early and passed the time with one of those adult coloring books she saw at Target. She lost track of the time (these lines were too thin for her colored pencils, and her enjoyment fluctuated with bouts of frustration) by the time Thor arrived, landing gracefully with Mjolnir swinging above his head. His hammer was placed in its holster and nodded his greeting. She nodded back and waited for Thor to get in the passenger seat.

“You hungry?” she asked.

Thor laughed heartily. “Ah, yes. Flying over has made me quite famished,” he said.

“You up for burgers?”

“I would love some. Jane heard that they are your weakness.”

Sharon rolled her eyes. “I’m not _that_ addicted.”

An hour later, they were leaning in a booth at a Five Guys, being the first place they had come across and being much cheaper than the places Sharon usually went to. Sharon started with one burger, until she saw that Thor ordered seven, and upped her own ante to three, along with an extra order of fries to challenge Thor’s four. For a human, she felt this was equivalent to an Asgardian’s appetite. All the normal toppings went on hers, while Thor experimentally put whatever he thought would go with it.

She regretted that halfway through her second fries and a bite into the third burger. She felt stuffed and sick. Thor, on the other hand, was licking relish off his fingers.

Sharon looked at the four servers and manager behind the counter, all staring at Thor in awe. Getting rid of them would be a bit of a hassle.

Thor read her mind, apparently. He smiled politely and explained, “If you do not mind, my partner and I have important business to discuss, and would rather it not reach strange ears. I only ask for ten minutes of your time of privacy. I will repay in any monetary amount or pictures and signing of objects – _but not certain body parts_ , please.” The group quickly agreed and thanked him before locking the front doors and themselves outside.

Sharon raised an eyebow. “‘ _Not certain body parts_ ’?” she repeated.

“I had an odd proposition from a man to sign his genitals, and I have apparently needed to specify this to others,” Thor explained. He took a wolfish bite from his burger and moaned slightly. Sharon smirked. Never underestimate the power of burgers.

“Clint told me that you’d be able to help out without letting yourself become emotionally compromised,” she said. She reached into her bag and slid her manila folder across the table. Thor opened it and stared at it with a blank face. “I don’t want there to be any spilt blood. No one else needs to get involved.”

Thor gulped. “Not even SHIELD?”

“Especially not SHIELD. We’re two of five people who know the truth.”

“Who’s all five?”

“Us, Clint, Nick, and him.” She tapped the file. Thor nodded and took another bite. He shut the file and let Sharon put it away. “Your main job is to hold him still. Make sure he cannot and does not escape before we get a chance to talk things out. I don’t want to make things worse.”

“And then what?”

“Huh?”

“When we have him detained and talked things out, what shall we do then? He is a criminal who must be brought to trial no matter how we feel,” Thor said.

Sharon knew better. She knew that it would be inevitable. No matter how she felt about him, he couldn’t just get away for killing Captain America. She wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she let that happen.

“Then we’ll see if he’ll come peacefully. If not… we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” she answered quietly.

She and Thor threw away their trash and knocked on the doors to let the workers know they could come in now. There was about thirty newcomers to the crowd, and they all began fawning over Thor. Sharon sat back and watched as he signed comics, posed for pictures, and admired one man’s Avengers’ tattoo he got three weeks after the attack in New York. Once he made his way through his crowd of fans, he and Sharon were ready to hit the road.

Sharon’s heart raced as she made a left out of the parking lot. This was going to be tough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying to figure out what to do as an ending, because there are two possible ones, and it was hard to choose one over the other. So I decided: screw that, I'm posting both. Tomorrow or the next day, I'll be adding both of the endings: the first will be if Tony was the killer, and the second will be if Bucky was the killer. I didn't want to come across as favoring one over the other, or intentionally antagonizing a certain character.
> 
> So you can read the one you prefer. Or both. Or neither, I'm not your mom.
> 
> And they'll likely be longer than the chapters I've posted this far.


End file.
